qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Dubai 2016 Mission
Background Known Reclaimer Robert Tunneson was picked up on routine facial recognition analyses by the Eye. Although no further information was established, his arrest was still a priority and so a mission was planned. Ordinarily, Dubai would fall under the jurisdiction of the Hong Kong Hub, but given the London Hub's prior dealings with Tunneson, the mission was passed to the London Field Team. ("Dubai") Infraction No infraction had yet been detected; the mission outline was, foremost, a simple arrest and interrogation operation. Mission Outline Capture of Robert Tunneson As Tunneson's presence had been detected only in the Madinat Jumeriah, the first stage of the mission was to track him, drug him with prohiberazin, then take him back to the team's hotel for interrogation. Agents Taylor and Gallou posed as a couple browsing a jewellery shop close to where Tunneson would be spotted, while Captain Hafiz and Agent Burt manned the exits and Agent Cunnington surveilled the area. The matter was slightly complicated, however, when Tunneson spotted Hafiz, whose job it was to inject the prohiberazin, at the last moment and he fought back, injuring her arm. However, thanks to the intervention of Jack Harringer, who had appeared just moments before, the team were able to capture the Reclaimer after all. Capture of Eryn Gray/Mission Plan With Jack's help, the team were able to capture Tunneson's partner, Eryn Gray, the following day. They then outlined the next stage of the mission, which would involve Agents Taylor and Cunnington posing, respectively, as Tunneson and Eryn while attending an Emirati engagement party the following evening. ("Dubai") Undercover Operation Ethan and Sarah attended the party, supported over comms by the rest of the team, as well as with information obtained by the captured Tunneson and Eryn. Ethan made contact with a Reclaimer 'middle'man', Saif al Mouqeen, who in turn told them that the informant Eryn was to meet was Maitha Abdulla, mother of the bride-to-be. Sarah was able to convince Maitha she was Eryn, and was given the information they'd come for, which turned out to be a single name: Ansar Jilani. ("Milcha") Repercussions Following the mission, the team next followed up on the Jilani lead. Meanwhile, Saif al Mouqeen and Eryn Gray were taken into custody, while Maitha, who was too highly-placed to remove from her timeline, was to be discredited instead. Robert Tunneson, however, was taken at gunpoint by Jack Harringer; his whereabouts are currently unknown. ("Milcha") Return Mission Just over a month later, after Hafiz's arm injury had got progressively worse, Sarah realised that she needed Tunneson in order to obtain a cure for her now life-threatening condition, and so, together with the Sweeper Team, she returned to Dubai in order to plant a tracking device on Jack Harringer, so they could follow him and take Tunneson back into custody. ("Hafiz") During the original mission's capture of Eryn Gray on 7th April 2016, Agents Franklin and Wells distracted Jack while Agent Sharma discreetly attached a tracking device to Jack's arm. However, to ensure that he did not somehow detect it before Sarah was able to follow him, she and Pradesh later waited secretly in Tom's hotel room, where Sarah activated the device just before he Jumped with Tunneson. She was then able to later follow Jack to San Francisco, where she prevented Jack from killing Tunneson and managed to persuade him to release the Reclaimer into her custody so that she could take him back to the Hub and heal Hafiz ("Jack").Category:Missions